simple white bra
by emmadot
Summary: after lily gets an owl that her parents have been murdered she turns to her only lifeline left


The rain was pouring down over Hogwarts. It was peaceful. So peaceful in fact, it calmed down the pensive couple standing in the midst of it. Lily had stormed out of the castle, over the front lawn towards the forbidden forest. She didn't have any idea where she was heading but she just had to get away. Not to far behind was James chasing, trying to catch up to her.

"Lily! Lily please, please don't go." James said as he fell down on his knees still about ten metres away from her.

"No James!" she cried as she spun around to face him, "my only lifeline, my only family!"

"Lily you have me." James whispered.

Lily's head snapped up and looked up at the young man on the ground, head bowed, and palms facing out. Her eyes were no longer sad and angry but hopeful, her bottom lip trembled. She let out a sob-of relief? Finally letting the tears fall then collapsed in a heap on the wet, muddy ground. James looked up and as quickly as he could without slipping, rushed over, sitting down on the ground, pulling her into his arms, stroking her drenched head. They sat there for an immeasurable amount of time holding each other. Lily's hands were around his neck, her face buried in his shoulder; his arms were like vices around her middle, face resting next to the soft part of her neck, smelling the sweet scent of her wet hair.

Lily cried and cried, letting it all out. The rain was freezing but they were both warm. Lily loved how he smelled: like fresh grass and krispy kreme doughnuts. She placed her lips lightly behind his ear causing him to shiver out of warmth. James was surprised but willing all the same. He caressed her face and ran his hands down her back. Lily's whole body was tingling. She kissed her way down his neck then up again, grazing his jaw line. His hand cupped her cheek and her fingers locked in his hair. She kissed every inch of his face before he gave up trying to hold back and crushed their lips together.

It was everything James had always dreamed of. Her warm, soft mouth moving in sync with his. James' lips were soft, yet dominating and Lily liked that. He planted warm kisses up her jaw and down her neck, tasting her sweetness.

"James" she whispered in-between kisses, "James I think I love you"

James, upon hearing this was initially shocked but only for a second. After that he marvelled in the fact that she had finally said it. That she was finally his.

"I've been denying it all this time", she continued "but I just can't-I need you"

"You know I love you too" he whispered in her ear, sending shivers up her spine

"I do now" she said, a smile in her voice.

James picked her up bridal style and a giggle escaped her lips. He took her up to the prefect's bathroom. They were both shaking now from the cold. James turned the taps on and the huge bathtub filled up. He jumped in fully clothed and Lily soon followed. Once in the water, Lily felt immediately warm again. She swam under the water fall of water and stood under it, letting the cascading water clean her clothes and warm her.

James' arms snaked around her waist and pulled her to him. She leaned her head back onto his shoulder and looked into his hazel eyes. His intense gaze held her so she didn't notice his hand coming down into the water to splash her.

She shrieked and giggled trying to run away but the density of the water hindered her. She got tackled from behind and was pulled under water. She opened her eyes and saw James, his hair all crazy and wild from being under water. She swam towards him and their lips met. They revelled in the odd sensation of lip locking while submerged. All too soon they had to come up for air. Once they broke the surface and got breath back into their lungs, their lips were, once again locked. Lily's hands roamed his muscular form, reaching down to find the hem of his shirt.

She pulled it over his head and threw it aside. His bare, toned chest felt wonderful under her hands. James reached down to pull off her shirt as well. It slipped easily over her head to reveal a simple white bra. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he reached around to unhook the stubborn clasp.

Together in the prefects bathroom on the 5th floor they undressed each other. Both unexperienced, both in love. When James entered her he was gentle, but he took control. Lily knew from all the romance novels she had spent nights reading what to do. He massaged all over her body and rubbed in all the right places. He pumped in and out of her; she kissed him like she had never kissed before. The mirrors steamed up, and, when relief came, it crashed over both of then instantaneously.

Eyes rolling back in ecstasy they collapsed in a heap on the warm tiles that they somehow managed to get up the bathtub stairs.

"I love you James"

"I love you too Lily. Will you marry me?"

Lily chuckled and began to laugh. James joined in.

"Maybe one day" she said as the laughter died down and she snuggled closer.


End file.
